Huellitas de Dragón
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Par de One-shots sobre Como entrenar a tu Dragón. En CAPITULO 2: Algunos kilómetros mas lejos de donde Hipo vio por primera vez a Chimuelo, se alza un imponente y misterioso castillo, que se rumora que está embrujado, pero las leyendas corren como agua, y aseguran, que hay un tesoro en el Castillo de Berk. Acompaña a una de nuestras parejas favoritas a descubrirlo, ¿saldrán con él?
1. La cadena irrompible

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Criaturas Míticas" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".**_

✴ **La cadena irrompible**

 _ **Mi primer FanFiction de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks, así como a todos sus respectivos dueños: yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé._

 **Otra nota:** _imaginense que la historia sucede en algún momento entre la primer y la segunda película, para no entrar en confusiones con los libros._

— **:(:3)(:3)(:3):—**

 **H** asta la lejana aldea de Berk, había llegado un mal que había destruido ya muchas tierras... Desde la aldea mas débil hasta la que tuviera la mejor defensa, les resultaba inútil cualquier intento de actuar en su contra. Esa amenaza sin embargo, no era la falta de lluvias, la pobreza, o inclemencias del clima. El nombre de aquella amenaza era Fenrir .

 **L** os Gamberros Peludos se encontraban asustados, precavidos y sin conocer una manera de defenderse... Sin embargo, no daban crédito a usar la inteligencia para solucionar éste problema. Por lo cual, mientras los últimos rayos de sol abrazaban la aldea, ellos discutían sobre la mejor manera de usar la fuerza:

— **:** _ **¡Debemos reforzar la aldea!**_ **-.** Dijo el lider de la aldea, Estoico el vasto.

— **:** _ **¡No, no no! Lo que debemos hacer es entrenar a nuestros hombres para estar prevenidos**_ **-.** Informó Bocón el rudo

— **:** _ **¡No, debemos hacer una estrategia de ataque! No dejarlo entrar y ahogarlo en el mar**_ **-.** Exclamó el señor Hofferson.

— **:** _ **¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Debemos defender la aldea!**_ **-.** Defendió el señor Thorston.

Los adultos no se podían poner de acuerdo, ni tampoco sus hijos, que los escuchaban desde afuera de la pequeña choza donde celebraban las reuniones de carácter urgente.

— **: Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, deberíamos atacar al lobo y no quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando la destrucción -.** Dijo Astrid

 **\- ¿¡Saben lo que deberíamos hacer!? Creanme, es mucho más importante e ingenioso que lo que planean ellos. -.** Exclamó Brutacio Thorston.

— **: ¿Ah si? ¿¡Qué idea tienes!? -.** Preguntó desesperado Patapez Inverman

— **: ¡Yo sé cual es! Ir a comer un sándwich de cordero -.** Aseguró Patán.

— **: ¡Callense! No dejan escuchar -.** Les respondió Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III **—... Ni tu tampoco Chimuelo, estate quieto -.** Le aseguró a su dragón furia nocturna.

— **:** _ **Hay que discutirlo después, estoy escuchando voces tras la puerta, y no me sorprenderían que fueran los hijos... -.**_ Advirtió Bocón.

— **: ¡Ay Thor mio! ¡Corran! -.** Gritó Brutilda mientras todos los jóvenes corrían.

Hipo no estaba de acuerdo con quedarse sin hacer nada, sabía que como buen hijo de su padre debía de ayudar a proteger la aldea de esa terrible amenaza disfrazada de lobo, pero no sabia como.

— **: ¡Hipo! Ven aquí, ¿a donde vas? -.** Preguntó Astrid alcanzándolo y tomando su hombro para detenerlo.

— **: Quiero ir a la biblioteca, al igual que ustedes quiero ayudar, pero no pienso hacerlo a lo idiota -.** Le respondió a la chica.

— **: Pues bueno, te acompaño -.** Respondió a su vez la chica.

Ya en la biblioteca, buscaron de todo. En libros de hechizos, historia, leyendas sin encontrar nada que les sirviera para prepararse o idear un plan medianamente sabio, hasta que en un viejo libro de mitología y leyendas encontraron lo que buscaban:

— **: ¡Oye Astrid! Encontré lo que necesitábamos -.** Avisó Hipo a Astrid mientras abría el antiguo ejemplar

— **: ¿¡A si!? A ver, pero sigo sin pensar que un estúpido libro nos sirva para luchar -.** Aseguró la chica con aires de arrogancia.

— **: El libro no es estúpido, el lector sí -.** Le respondió el vikingo entre dientes **—: Pero aun así, ven, esto te explicará lo que necesitamos saber sobre Fenrir-.** Y comenzó a leer mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Astrid:

 _Al principio sólo era un cachorro, pero conforme se alimentó y empezó a crecer llegó un punto que fue imposible controlarlo. Dos veces fallaron los dioses en su intento por apresarlo: primero con la cadena_ _ **Leding**_ _y después con la todavía más fuerte_ _ **Droma**_ _, de las que se liberó fácilmente._

 _Los dioses del Asgard pidieron la fabricación de una ligadura irrompible a los enanos. Éstos les fabricaron una cinta liviana, dulce, sedosa y fina, que sin embargo nadie podría romper, pues estaba fabricada con el sonido de la pisada del gato, la barba de la mujer, las raíces de la montaña, los nervios del oso, el soplo de los peces y la saliva del pájaro. La llamaron_ _ **Gleipnir**_ _. Lo encadenaron en la isla Lyngvi, en el lago Ámsvartnir._

 _Sólo Tyr –el dios con cuernos– se ofreció a realizar la proeza. Para ello, los dioses idearon un juego en el que Fenrir debía dejarse amarrar para probar si podía romper la cinta, algo que ellos no podían. Desconfiado, debido a sus anteriores experiencias, el lobo consintió para no pasar por cobarde, a condición de que uno de ellos pusiera la mano en su boca durante todo el tiempo que durara la prueba. Tyr, entonces, con valentía y sencillez extendió su mano derecha y se la metió en la boca. Los otros dioses ataron a Fenrir, quien empezó a debatirse cada vez más ferozmente, y los dioses se rieron al ver a su enemigo reducido. Sólo Tyr no se rio pues sabía a lo que estaba expuesto. En efecto, Fenrir al darse cuenta de que le habían tendido una trampa, cerró su boca y le cortó la mano al dios._

 _La razón de este encadenamiento es que los Ases saben que será causante del fin del mundo. En el Ragnarök, cuando rompa su prisión milenaria y se libere de sus cadenas, el fuego y el agua subterráneas invadirán la Tierra. Matará a Odín y lo matará Vidar._

— **: ¿Ves Astrid? ¡Aqui esta lo que necesitábamos! Y tú que seguías sin admitir que los libros sirven de mucho... -.** Le regañó Hipo a la chica, pero se cayó al recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte de ésta.

— **: Ok, ok tenias razón. Pero ahora hay que saber cual es nuestro siguiente paso. Dice que la primera y la segunda fueron destruidas, y no sirvieron de casi nada. Entonces tenemos que ir a hacer directamente la tercera ¿no? -.** Preguntó la chica. **—: ¡Oh hipo, eres un genio! -.** Agregó mientras lo abrazaba.

— **: Oh,** _ **mmm**_ **si, tal vez oh** _ **mmm**_ **eso creo -.** Respondió inseguro el joven mientras se soltaba de la chica **—: Pero hay un problema, no sabemos donde hay enanos en la isla. -.** Agregó Hipo.

— **: Pues, creo saber donde hay. Cuando era pequeña, escuché un cuento que decía que en la cueva de la isla, que tapa la marea al caer el sol, vivia un conjunto de enanos, pero se decía que eran muy engañosos y no debíamos confiar en ellos -.** Respondió Astrid con rubor en las mejillas al decir semejante tontería. **—: Pero Hipo, eso es** **Un cuento de NIÑOS** **, no es un manual de batalla ni un libro con hechos reales, no hay que fiarnos de eso... -.** Dijo la muchacha descartando toda importancia de aquel asunto **—: Mejor hay que unirnos a los grupos de defensa de la aldea, eso es lo mas seguro -.**

— **: Pues hay que intentar ir, es la mejor idea de la que disponemos -.** Le dijo Hipo, tomando su mano para tranquilizarla, y fingiendo que no escuchó la protesta de Astrid, mientras él mismo se preguntaba si habían llegado a una buena conclusión. Ambos jóvenes partieron para sus respectivas casas pensando en lo que harían despues, y cuestionando si todo esto no era una locura... Pero admitamoslo ¿acaso el amor, que es la base de toda existencia, no es una locura?

— **: ¡Hipo despierta! ¡Despierta! ¿¡Y si hacemos un mu...!? Espera, eso no es de aquí. ¡Han destruido la aldea de Noicanigami! -.** Dijo sin aliento Astrid, mientras intentaba despertar a Hipo de un profundo sueño.

— **: ¡Astrid! Tu, ¿qué? ¿¡Qué haces en mi cuarto!? ¿Y si solo hubiera estado en calzoncillos? -.** Reclamó el joven con un tono que denotaba somnolencia... Hasta que comprendió la gravedad de lo que decía la chica **—: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡Repitelo! -.** Imploró Hipo

— **: ¡Han-destruido-la-aldea-de-Noicanigami! -.** Repitió la muchacha perdiendo la paciencia, mientras jalaba las sábanas de la cama de Hipo. Que para suerte de ambos, usaba un piyama de cuerpo completo **—¡Y tu dormiendo como si fuera tiempo de invernar! -.** Reclamó.

— **: Pero... ¿¡Como, cuándo, por qué...!? -.** Empezó Hipo.

— **: Toma, leelo tu mismo -.** Respondió entregándole una hoja del periódico arrugado de Berk "El profeta de los dragones"

 _ **A**_ _yer por la noche, en la cercana aldea de Noicanigami, el terror de el siglo_

 _llamado Fenrir, ha devastado la aldea sin piedad alguna, asesinando animales,_

 _destruyendo viviendas, e incluso desgarrando personas._

 _La pobre aldea intentó defenderse con una cadena de_ _Leding_ _, fabricada por_

 _las hadas. Pero desgraciadamente todo el esfuerzo fue en vano, dado_

 _que el licántropo recobró su libertad en pocos segundos; la cadena fue_

 _una sabia herramienta, pero no tuvo éxito alguno._

 _Los habitantes de Berk esperamos recibir sobrevivientes de esta devastación_

 _en barcas que..._

Y la noticia continuaba por varias lineas más, pero Hipo había perdido interés: ya sabian lo que necesitaba saber.

— **: «** _ **La cadena de Leding**_ **» -.** Repetia Hipo para comprender **—: ¿Astrid entiendes esto? La leyenda lo dice, en el libro que leímos ayer «** _ **primero con la cadena Leding**_ **» ¿lo entiendes no? -.** Preguntó el muchacho con ojos emocionados, orgulloso de comprobar que su teoría estaba confirmándose.

— **: Pero Hipo -.** Respondió Astrid con impaciencia y petulancia **—: eso es solo Un-cuento-de-niños ¡entiendelo! -.** Empezaba a perder la paciencia con éste chico. ¿De verdad el hombre del que se había enamorado era aun tan infantil? Esperen ¿qué había pensado? ¿Amor? « _Hay cosas mas importantes_ » se reprendió mentalmente. « _Si, como los músculos que salen por debajo de su pijama, o los de su abdomen, o...»_ ¡Astrid controlate! Se gritó a si misma.

— **: Pero Astrid ¡aqui está la prueba! Compruebalo por ti misma -.** Debatió Hipo.

— **: ¡No, no y No Hipo! Piensalo un poco ¿quieres? -.** Suplicó Astrid tomándolo de ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

— **: Bien ¡¿Sabes qué!? Mejor que cada quien tome el camino que quiera. Ya una vez demostré que llegabamos a equivocarnos por no intentar algo que aunque pareciera bien fundamentado, era descabellado. Tú puedes ir a luchar. Yo iré a buscar a los enanos -.** Concluyó Hipo perdiendo la paciencia, soltando sus manos y dejándolas caer, sin saber muy bien si estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

— **: ¡Pues...** **Bien!** **-.** Respondió Astrid molesta, mientras salia de la habitación. **—: ¡Y por al te lo preguntabas, te ves** _ **sexy**_ **con tu pijama de dragones! -.** Añadió Astrid, no tan en broma, saliendo hecha una furia de la casa.

Ambos estaban confundidos, y se arrepentían de haber dicho lo que dijeron. Pero la flecha estaba en el aire y ya había dado en el blanco: no había vuelta atrás.

Astrid había llegado ya al centro de la ciudad; donde además de empezar a acoplar a los refugiados estaban repartiendo indicaciones de batalla, protección y ataque. Se metió entre un ruidoso grupo de personas hasta encontrar a sus amigos, y Brutilda, a modo de saludo le dijo:

— **: ¿¡Qué y tu novio Hipo!? -.** Con su ya normal altanería.

— **: ¡Él no es mi novio! -.** _«todavia no»_ gritó **—: ¡y por si lo preguntaban, el niño pequeño esta leyendo cuentos de hadas! -.** Escupió las palabras, quedándose sin aliento.

— **: Hm, ni modo. No me esperaba más de Hipo -.** Respondió Patán **—: Oye Patapez ¿si o no que mi lanza es mucho mas larga que la tuya? -.** Preguntó en tono burlón el chico.

— **: No, no, no se. ¿Ah? ¿Qué me decían? -.** Preguntó Patapez, que en ese momento había puesto mayor atención a un sonido que se escuchaba a sus espaldas:

— **: Schh! ¡Patapez! Chshh! -.** Decía un joven castaño que se escondía detrás de una pared.

Patapez se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amigo y pregunto en susurros:

— **: Oye Hipo ¿qué haces aquí escondido? -.** Mientras se tapaba la boca.

— **: No estoy escondido, y solo vine a avisarte que me voy a la cueva que hay en el lado noreste de la isla -.** Explicó también entre susurros.

— **: Pero Hipo ¡En esa cueva hay enanos! -.** Avisó asustado el joven Invernan **—: y dicen que no son nada amigables. Un día mi tío abuelo Alfredo fue a verlos para pedirles un favor ¡y regresó hablando al revés! -.** Añadió Patapez.

— **: Lo sé Pata, prometo que tendré cuidado -.** ¡Qué todo el mundo pensaba que era idiota! Sabia cuidarse solo **-: y además, tiene que ver con salvar a la aldea de Fenrir... -.** Pero no pudo terminar, porque en ese momento iba llegando un mensajero, que corría presuroso:

— **:** _ **¡Esta cerca! ¡Acaba de destruir la aldea de Ainacrec!**_ **-.** Gritan mientras sostenía una hoja en la mano

— **: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué sucede Gijón? -.** Le preguntó Estoico acercándose a ver el alboroto

— **:** _ **¡Es**_ _ **Fenrir!**_ _ **Ya esta cerca de la aldea. ¡Acaba de destruir Ainacrec! ¡Ellos intentaron defenderse con una**_ _ **Droma**_ _ **! ¡Pero no dio resultado! -.**_ Repitió el mensajero.

— **:** _ **¿¡Ainacrec!? Tienes razón, eso esta a menos de dos horas en barco de aquí...**_ **¡QUE ESPERAN! ¡Preparen todo! ¡Guarden las provisiones! ¡Liberen a los dragones! -.** Estoico demostró su liderazgo gritando e órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras la gente lo obedecía sin rechistar.

Todos menos su hijo, que ya había volado poco mas de medio kilometro en su furia nocturna Chimielo, para llegar a la cueva de la que hablaba la leyenda. Los rayos de sol se comenzaban a perder por el ocaso, puesto que habían pasado 24 horas desde el dia de ayer, cuando habian escuchado la conversación tras la puerta; la única persona se notó su ausencia fue una muchacha de pelo rubio mientras se preguntaba que tan estúpido era su novio.

Hipo encontró rápidamente la cueva, y entró en ella.

La humedad rondaba las paredes, y una gotera misteriosa se escuchaba desde la profundidad de la caverna. Se aventuró presuroso y preocupado; la aldea estaba en sus manos, (si es que estaba por el camino correcto) y él era el único que sabia que tenían que hacer. Lo que pensaba quedó confirmado en el momento que mencionaron la Droma: la leyenda lo marcaba, no había duda alguna. Bueno, si había una: ¿cual era el precio de los enanos por construir la cadena que él y todos los que conocía necesitaba?

— **: Chimuelo, talvez deberías quedarte aquí, el túnel comienza a ser mas angosto -.** Sugirió el muchacho, a lo cual el dragón hizo ryuidos quejumbrosos y de negación

— **: ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Pequeño bebé dragón!? ¿¡O te da miedo!? -.** Respondió bromeando para convencer a su dragón...

Y tal vez se hubiera quedado sentado en la entrada, de no ser porque el piso se desmoronó dejando caer a jinete y mascota.

Había una entrada, un túnel en vertical que descendía por miles de metros. El dragón no podía volar, estaba amarrado con una cuerda salida de la nada; Hipo y Chimuelo descendían en picada si poder detenerse... Hasta que cayeron en tierra firme.

No dolió, no fue suave, no fue nada. Y si embargo, ahora estaban frente a una oscuridad impenetrable, de la que solo provenía una voz:

— **; Intruso, presenta tus intenciones -.** La voz era monótona y monocorde, sin sentimiento alguno.

— **: EH, yo... -.**

— **: Intruso, presenta tus intenciones -.** Repitió la voz.

— **: Deseo que fabriquen una cadena irrompible. La aldea... Esta siendo amenazada por un licántropo. Se llama Fenrir y necesito esa cadena para vencerlo -.** Estaba exhausto, la caída y el recorrido habían acabado con el.

— **: El** _ **Gleipnir**_ **será fabricado para usted y su aldea. Pero como precio, deberá salir vivo de la cueva: se te pondrá un acertijo, si lo resuelves, eres libre. Si no, tu cadáver y tu dragón yacerán aquí.** _ **Para siempre**_ **-.** Repusó la voz.

Como había ocurrido antes, todo se oscureció y solo se podía distinguir a Chimuelo de entre las sombras.

— **: ¿Chimuelo? -.** Preguntó el muchacho mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el lomo de si furia nocturna. (Querido lector: a continuación se presentará un acertijo, si gustas puedes intentar resolverlo, no es difícil. Te dejo otra vez con la historia) La estancia se iluminó, un anillo de fuego pareció recorrer la estancia, hasta que se detuvo. Había antorchas colocadas en intervalos regulares y dos puertas. Una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, y todo estaba en silencio: menos su respiración y la de Chimuelo.

La voz que no salia de ninguna parte comenzó a hablar otra vez:

— _ **:**_ _ **U**_ _n explorador se encuentra con dos indígenas pertenecientes a dos tribus distintas. Una tribu es la de los falsos, que siempre mienten, y otra la de los auténticos, que dicen siempre la verdad. Uno de los indígenas es alto, y el otro bajo. El explorador les pregunta: «¿En cual puerta esta el camino correcto para salir de aqui?». El indígena bajo le dice: «En la izquierda». Y el indígena alto le responde: «En la derecha». Pero, ¿cuál de los dos miente y cuál dice la verdad? Para saberlo, el explorador les hace dos nuevas preguntas. Al más alto lo interroga así: «¿Eres de la tribu que siempre dice la verdad?». Y el indígena alto le contesta: «Sí». Entonces pregunta al más bajo: «¿Ha dicho la verdad?». Y el más bajo le responde: «No». ¿A cuál hay que creer, al alto o al bajo? Si lo sabes, sabrás cual puerta es la correcta._

Ahora si estaba la flecha en el aire, y solo había que dar en el blanco. No había recorrido todo ese camino para dejarse morir en una prueba de inteligencia; había demostrado tener de sobra esa virtud y era su elemento.

— **: ¿Qué opinas Chimuelo? -.** Le preguntó a su dragón sin esperar respuesta alguna. Pero para sorpresa de Hipo, su singular mascota se movió hacia la puerta de la derecha.

— **: ¿¡Qué!? Pero Chimuelo... No deberías moverte sin saber que hacer o... -.** Pero todo estaba quedando claro: la respuesta era la derecha y su dragón lo había resuelto primero.

Así pues, jinete y dragón traspasaron la puerta derecha, dejando atrás la cueva de las antorchas mientras sentían como si pasaran por debajo de una cascada. Cuando salieron otra vez, no estaban el la caverna, si no en la parte de arriba de la montaña y, a sus pies, estaba la cuerda que necesktaban para vencer a Fenrir.

— **: ¡Lo, Lo logramos Chimuelo! -.** Le dijo Hipo a su dragón alegre y conmocionado, mientras lo montaba y dejaba que lo regresara a casa. Recogieron la Gleipnir y observaron que había una nota con una caligrafía muy pulcra y estilizada que decía: _«usala bien»_ e hizo a Hipo pensar que esto era lo mas raro que había hecho.

Llegaron a la aldea y la encontraron hecha un caos: había gente corriendo de un lado a otro, casas en llamas y provisiones esparcidas por el suelo. Los dragones volaban asustados y, de entre todos los dragones, alcanzó a ver una trenza de pelo rubio volando sobre un dragón azul

— **: ¡Astrid! -.** Gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la multitud. La chica se detuvo y volteó a ver quien la había llamado. Su expresión era una mezcla de alivio, enojo y alegría, sin decidirse por alguna emoción en particular.

— **: ¡Hipo! ¡Que horas crees que son éstas de llegar! -.** Lo reprendió la muchacha mientras éste levantaba el vuelo en su furia nocturna.

— **: Tenia que conseguir algo -.** Respondió Hipo y le tendió la cuerda a modo de respuestas.

— **: ¿¡Eso es...!? Oh Hipo ¡eres un idiota! -.** Dijo con una expresión muy confusa, que sólo sirvió para con fundir al muchacho.

— _ **: ¡Alejate bestia inhumana! ¡Nunca podrás acabar con la aldea de Berk! -.**_ Hasta ellos llegó un grito de una voz potente, gruesa y ruda: Estoico.

Fenrir estaba de pie frente a el, dos metros mas grande de lo que se imaginaban, e incapaz de recibir daño alguno, ni siquiera por parte de los dragones. Mucho mas feroz y salvaje que cualquier lobo o parecido que hubiera visto en su vida.

Transmitía miedo con solo mirarlo.

Pero ninguno de los jinetes se acobardó: Patán, Brígida y Brutacio, Patapez, Astrid y desde luego, Hipo; descendieron en sus dragones en vertical, un vuelo en picada para ponerse frente a la bestia.

— **: ¡Chicos , alejense! ¡No saben lo que hacen! -.** Gritó Estoico.

— **: ¡No papá! Tu eres el que no sabes como combatirlo. Hay que usar la inteligencia, no la fuerza -.** Explicó Hipo con tranquilidad.

— **:** _ **Ah si ¿¡y como planeas hacerlo pequeño!? -.**_ Preguntó Fenrir. Su voz era rasposa y era a la vez: sin compasión alguna.

— **: Vamos a jugar a un juego-.** Explicó Patapez con una ligera sonrisa de valentía. Todos los amigos conocían lo principal de la manera de acabar con el: lo único que no sabían era el final.

— **: Si, apuesto a que eres tan** **cobarde** **y** **débil** **...-.** Comenzó Patán.

— **: Que no podrás permitirte atar a ese poste de ahí... -.** Continuó Brutilda señalando el poste.

— **: y liberarte usando solo ti fuerza -.** Concluyó Brutacio.

— _ **: ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Tan facil!? -.**_ Respondió con arrogancia el licántropo y accedió por no pasar de cobarde. Fue atado por los miembros mas fuertes de Berk al poste centro de la isla, con la cadena irrompible que había conseguido Hipo: era suave al tacto, pero dura al contacto y sorprendentemente fuerte.

— _ **: Pero esperen**_ -. Pidió Fenrir **—: Quiero que alguno de los mortales ponga su mano derecha en mi hocico, para mas diversión -.** Añadió con una macabra sonrisa en la cara: parecía abierta con un cuchillo.

— **: Yo lo hago -.** Se ofreció Hipo con sencillez mientras ponía su mano dentro (literalmente) de la boca del lobo. Sabía lo que sucedería, pero todo tenia un precio.

— **: ¡Hipo! ¡No lo hagas! -.** Suplicó Astrid, recordando la leyenda. Comenzaba a creer en ella, y se arrepentía de haber dudado.

— **: Shhh Astrid, sonríe, te vez mas bonita -.** Le respondió Hipo para hacerla callar, mientras la besaba lentamente, por un segundo, antes de colocar su mano; era una sensación molesta e incomoda, pero lo haría por su pueblo.

— **: Tienes 60 segundos Fenrir, si te liberas, todos seremos tuyos. Si no, entonces ya lo hablaremos -.** Añadió Estoico.

La lucha comenzó. Fenrir se retorcía y movía. Mordía. Arañaba y desgarraba. Pero todo era en vano.

Los enanos habían cumplido su promesa: la cadena era indestructible, para todo mortal y dios; por siempre imposible de romper.

Fenrir se dio cuenta de esto. Se dispuso a crear su boca, cortando la mano de Hipo.

— **: ¡No!**

Pero Astrid lo impidió; la muchacha empujó a Hipo lejos de esa amenaza viviente, y ambos cayeron sanos en el suelo. Se miraron. Ella se arrepentía de haber dudado, y él de no haber tenido la paciencia y el cariño para explicarlo.

Se besaron. Ya nada importaba, solo ellos y su mundo. Un mundo en el que aunque estuvieran vestidos con pijamas de dragones, o pensaran que los libros eran estúpidos, era su mundo. Un mundo bello y hermoso.

Porque ellos y sus amigos. Sus amigos y sus familias. Sus padres, hermanos , amigos, familia; estaban unidos por una cadena mas fuerte que cualquier dios hubiera podido crear **la amistad y el amor.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Es mi primer fanfic con un personaje tan polémico como lo es Hiccup/Hipo pero aun asi, ahí reside lo que quiero comentar. Nunca había sabido que existían los libros, era otra persona perdida (y amando) las películas pero aun asi, utilizé la Wikia de CEATD para estar mas segura; así que si tuvo alguna incoherencia disculpenme.

¡Hasta pronto! **:3**


	2. Capitulo 2: El castillo de Berk

_**{{Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a la Literatura" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".}}**_

 **"** **El tesoro del castillo de Berk** **"**

 _ **Un FanFiction de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, con centro y homenaje en la literatura gótica.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks, así como a todos sus respectivos dueños: yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé._

 **Nota de la autora:** _los personajes que usaré para este fic serán Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston (Brutacio y Brutilda en Hispanoamérica, Chusco y Brusca en España). Sin embargo, yo soy de México, por lo cual he vivido oyendo los nombres de Brutacio y Brutilda, así como los demás nombres que se mencionen; solo hago la aclaración por si los dragones xd._

 **Nota 2:** _volvemos a ubicar la historia entre la primera y la segunda película._

 **Un poco sobre la narrativa gótica:** _El adjetivo gótico deriva de godo, y, en efecto, en el contexto de este subgénero literario, gran parte de las historias trascurren en castillos y monasterios medievales. En sentido estricto, el terror gótico fue una moda literaria, de origen fundamentalmente anglosajón, que se extendió desde finales del siglo XVIII hasta finales del siglo XIX, como reacción al Racionalismo. En la literatura de terror moderna los viejos arquetipos no desaparecieron totalmente. El movimiento gótico surge en Inglaterra a finales del siglo XVIII. El renacimiento del gótico fue la expresión emocional, estética y filosófica que reaccionó contra el pensamiento dominante de la Ilustración, según el cual la humanidad sería capaz, solo en uso de la Razón, de llegar a obtener el conocimiento verdadero y la felicidad y virtud perfectas; aunque el Romanticismo demostraría que tan insaciable apetito de conocimiento dejaba de lado la idea de que el miedo podía ser también sublime._

 **-:** _ **¡A leer! :-**_

 **M** uchas eran ya las historias que venían del enigmático castillo con el que contaba Berk. El ancestral edificio estaba ubicado a varios kilómetros del lugar donde Hipo había visto por primera vez a Chimuelo, era una estructura muy muy vieja, pero la cantidad de años que tenia no era nada comparada con la cantidad de leyendas que circulaban por Berk debido al castillo. Los niños desde siempre habían crecido escuchando relatos místicos acerca de un místico tesoro que se escondía en el pilar central del castillo, pero desgraciadamente, nunca nadie había salido vivo de ahí. En tiempos en los que la isla necesitaba las riquezas que podía traer el castillo, habían entrado grupos de entre 10 y 20 guerreros armados, pero la anciana Gothi ya eran muchas las veces en las que había insistido que ese castillo estaba maldito, había sido usado para el asesinato de muchos dragones, y según se rumoraba, incluso los reyes de ese mismo castillo habían sido asesinados en él.

Lo que hoy traía a un par de vikingos a pocos minutos de la medianoche hasta las faldas de la montaña donde se levantaba este imponente edificio era lo mas usado entre los jóvenes para cumplir con una promesa de la que luego se arrepienten: _una apuesta_. Esa misma tarde, hace apenas dos horas, se había desarrollado un interesante debate entre un grupo de amigos acerca de las leyendas que se contaban del castillo que de pequeños bastaba para atemorizarlos...

— **: Brutilda, recuerdame cómo llegamos aquí -.** Le pidió Brutacio a su hermana gemela, mientras descendían de su dragón de dos cabezas.

— **: Pues bueno, a ver... -.** Le respondió la hermana haciendo memoria:

 _ **=="Flashback"==**_

— _ **:¿Serán ciertas las leyendas del castillo de Berk Astrid? -.**_ _Preguntaba Patapez a su circulo de amigos, mientras comían algo en la casa del jefe de la aldea_ _ **—Cuando era niño mi mamá me contaba una historia de un tesoro que era custodiado por fantasmas y monstruos y...-.**_

— _ **: ¿...Y tu mamá en tanga? -.**_ _Le interrumpía Patán mientras se sentaba al lado de Astrid_ _ **—Por favor Patapez, esos son solo cuentos para bebés, nunca han sido ni serán reales, ya acéptalo -.**_ _Le respondía, restándole importancia._

— _ **: No lo sé, yo me pregunto ¿por qué nadie se atreve a entrar ya? -.**_ _Respondió Astrid contestando a la pregunta dirigida a ella_ _ **—Es cierto que en un principio se intentaba llegar a sus profundidades, pero luego se dejó de hacer, creo que porque las investigaciones... -.**_

— _ **: ...Salían mal -.**_ _Completó Hipo mientras entraba a la sala de estar donde estaban sus amigos_ _ **—La ultima que se realizó fue cuando tenia ¿12? Sí, doce años. Se envió un gupo compuesto por 15 personas, pero solo 10 de ellas salieron vivas, y no quisieron hablar nada sobre lo que habia sucedido -.**_ _Explicó Hipo a sus oyentes, recordando lo que alguna vez le dijo su padre, que en estos momentos estaba en algún lugar de Berk._

— _ **: ¿Pero y lo del 17 de noviembre? -.**_ _Preguntó Patapez con curiosidad_ _ **—: Mi abuelo decía que en ese día salían fantasmas del castillo, ¡y se llevaban a las personas! Las secuestraban, se las comían y, y... -.**_ _Tartamudeó el chico._

— _ **: ...Y las enseñaban a pintar color morado a los escregutos de cola explosiva -.**_ _Añadió Patán mientras daba un descomunal bostezo._

— _ **: ¿Qué pasaba el 17 de noviembre? -.**_ _Preguntó Brutilda mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello._

— _ **: ¿¡No lo recuerdas!? La abuela nos contaba que ese día NO debíamos salir ni acercarnos al bosque, porque salían los fantasmas del castillo a buscar víctimas-.**_ _Le recordó su hermano Brutacio, mientras movía sus dedos como si fueran arañas que intentaban atacar a su hermana._

— _ **: ¡Lo ven! No soy el único que sabe que ese día está maldito -.**_ _Exclamó Patapez._

— _ **: Nadie ha dicho que esté maldito inútil, están diciendo que se contaban muchas leyendas -.**_ _Le explicó Patán con gesto de arrogancia._

— _ **: Pues para despejarnos de dudas, deberíamos ir a ver que hay en ese estúpido lugar y ya está -.**_ _Sugirió Brutacio._

— _ **: Pero eso es peligroso, por algo se dejo de intentar irrumpir en él -.**_ _Les recordó Astrid_ _ **—Yo no voy a jugar a juegos de niños curiosos -.**_ _Agregó._

— _ **: Yo tampoco iré, no necesito hacer imprudencias con mi padre detrás de mí todo el día, creo que con los planes que tengo ya h hecho suficientes -.**_ _Respondió Hipo, mirando discretamente a Astrid._

— _ **: Bueno, ¡Entonces vamos Patán, Brutacio y yo! -.**_ _Exclamó triunfante Brutilda._

— _ **: ¡Eh! Nadie me preguntó si quería ir -.**_ _Recordó Patapez._

— _ **: De acuerdo ¿vienes? -.**_ _Preguntó Brutacio empleando el tejo con que se le habla a un niño de cinco años._

— _ **: No... No gracias yo... -.**_ _Respondió Patapez con miedo, pensando que nunca le ofrecerían ir, y tampoco quería arriesgase a ver los fantasmas que atemorizaron su infancia._

— _ **: Y creo que yo tampoco voy -.**_ _Aclaró Patán para sorpresa de todos_ _ **—¿¡Qué!? No me miren así. Yo también tengo suficientes problemas para meterme en más-.**_ _Agregó, aunque su tono de voz dejaba claro que sentía más miedo que el miso Patapez._

— _ **: Pues bueno, supongo que queda entre ustedes gemelos -.**_ _Les respondió Hipo mientras se ponía de pie_ _ **—¿Qué dicen? ¿Irán? -.**_

 _Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, preparados para sortear el peligro que se les pudiera enfrentar_

— _ **: ¡Claro! -.**_ _Respondieron al unisono, mientras alzaban los puños en señal de una victoria aun no lograda._

— _ **: Por cierto ¿Qué día es hoy? -.**_ _Preguntó Patán por curiosidad y por cambiar del tema de su sorprendente cobardía._

— _ **: 16 de noviembre, y faltan dos horas para la media noche -.**_ _Respondió Astrid, sin caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo._

— _ **: Pues bien. Voy a buscar los archivos de mi padre sobre esas**_ _expediciones_ _ **-.**_ _Les dijo Hipo mientras se ponía en pie_ _ **—Les ayudarán de mucho supongo-.**_ _Les dijo el muchacho sin mucha convicción._

 _ **=="Fin del Flashback"==**_

— **... Y así fue como terminamos aquí con los planes del papá de Hipo. Al final tenían que hacer no se qué, y ni nos acompañaron a la entrada ¡que miedosos! -.** Terminó Brutilda con aire despectivo **—No tendrás miedo tú ¿o sí "cobarde"? -.** Preguntó la hermana con voz temblorosa, pero haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— **: Pfff, ¡Claro que no! Miedo yo... -.** Decia el hermano en un tono igual de despectivo **—: Ya se quedaron los miedosos... Digo... ¿O tendrás miedo tú, "niñita de papi"? -.** Terminó, regresándole la jugarreta.

— **: ¿Por dónde dicen los papeles que se tiene que entrar? -.** Preguntó Brutilda a su hermano, quien era el portador de los documentos.

— **: Tiene que haber una puerta... Dejame ver... Por el lado Oeste del castillo, al parecer era la puerta de los sirvientes del castillo -.** Respondió el chico consultandolas desgastadas y viejas hojas que su amigo les había prestado para su odisea **—Sí, dice que por esta puerta se llevaba... a la horca a la gente y... al matadero a los dragones -.** Añadió tartamudeando y con un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de la tétrica información que iban obteniendo

— **: ¿Será esta puerta? ¡Mira! Hay algo escrito:** _ **«recuerda cual es el verdadero tesoro»**_ **¿Qué significa? -.** Gritó Brutilda mientras quitaba hojas y matorrales de una pared del castillo, para reblar en efecto, una puerta igual de antiquísima que el resto de la estructura, n un mensaje toscamente grabado en el muro.

— **: Sí, sí es -.** Comprobó su hermano consultando el dibujo que había en los planos, y sin responder a la segunda pregunta de su hermana **—Y pues... ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Entramos ya? -.** Preguntó el chico, que empezaba a sentir temor sobre lo que habían hecho.

— **: Sí, hagámoslo -.** Le respondió Brutilda acercándose a la puerta, y pensando «ahora o nunca» estaba decidida a no quedar como una cobarde, y en el camino llevarse una buena cantidad de riquezas, o «verdaderos tesoros» como el oro, o la plata o... **—A la de tres...**

— **: 1... 2... ¡Tres! -.** Contaron ambos gemelos al unisono mientras empujaban la pesada puerta para encontrar un pasillo muy poco iluminado, pues toda la luz provenía de un sencillo tragaluz rojo sangre, lo que daba aspecto a la habitación de estar a plena luz del ocaso, a pesar de que cuando entraron reinaba la oscuridad total, y la luna se escondía detrás de unas nubes grises.

— **: ¡Cuida-No!** Decía Brutilda mientras veía cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos con un fuerte azoton, dejando al par de gemelos encerrados en el castillo mas tenebroso de todo Berk. Habían llevado una bolsa de cuero con todo lo que podían necesitar: velas, agua, comida (la bolsa fue idea de Astrid, pero la comida la agregó Brutacio por si tenían un "hambre de héroes", pero se la habían comido de camino al castillo, y solo quedaban las velas y los planos de Hipo.

— **: Enciende una vela que no veo ni m... -.** Empezó a decir Brutilda, mientras su hermano encendía una de las velas tallando su pabilo contra el muro... El problema fue que en cuanto prendieron la primera, una mujer salida de la nada sopló suavemente sobre su llama, y volvió a sumir todo en oscuridad, y un silencio solo roto por el sonido de insectos corriendo.

— **: ¡AY NO JOD...! -.** Gritaba Brutacio, mientras dejaba caer la vela al suelo. Miró a ambos lados en búsqueda de la mujer de la vela (que, para empezar, tenia el pelo marrón, a diferencia de su hermana) y descubría que la estancia ya estaba iluminada, pero no había ni rastro de la tipa.

— **: ¿¡Sabes qué!? Ya no hagas nada, encontré una antorcha en esta argolla de la pared y la encendí... O eso creo, casi parece que se encendió sola. -.** Le dijo Brutilda a su hermano, mientras meditaba acerca de la posibilidad de que la antorcha se encendiera sola.

— **: ¡Wow! ¿Qué significará todo esto? -.** Preguntó Brutacio mientras volvía a guardar la vela en la mochila, y miraba con mucha curiosidad y con recelo un tapiz que había encontrado al acercarse a la luz que proyectaba la antorcha.

— **: ¿Como quieres que lo sepa? De milagro sé leer, ¡y me pides que sepa descifrar garabatos! -.** Argumentó su hermana, pero ella también deslizaba sus dedos sobre el extraño cuadro, pensando en voz alta **—Esto parece un corazón, y esto otro mas curvilineo... -.** Decía señalando los dibujos que podía ver **—...Y ese gran dragón rojo que cubre casi todo el tapiz: parece un furia nocturna, solo porque es color rojo no es igual a Chimuelo -.** Concluyó mientras apartaba los dedos de la pared.

De pronto, el dragón voló del cuadro con la misma rapidez con la que la mujer había aparecido, y cubrió a ambos gemelos con sus alas, apretando contra su pecho cubierto de escamas, como un abrazo... Con las fuerzas e intenciones para matarte. Los muchachos luchaban por liberarse, pero el dragón era demasiado fuerte... Sus cabezas se tocaron y comprendieron el porque nadie quería entrar ahí. Ese dragón los estaba dejando sin aire y ya hasta comenzaban a ver cosas; se podía ver el décimo primer cumpleaños de Patán, el primer libro de dragones que les regalaron ardiendo en una fogata, la vez en que los castigaron por pegar carteles de "patee aquí" en la espalda de los ciudadanos de Berk... En fin, muchos buenos momentos vividos con su gran hermano y compañero, que aunque se amaban y se cuidaban mucho, a veces costara soportar. Así que se irían del mundo como habían venido: juntos, como siempre debia ser entre los hermanos...

Pero de pronto el dragón los soltó, dejando a ambos respirar como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, en ese momento pensaron que el aire era mas valioso que el oro. El dragón volvió a posarse en el lienzo como si nunca hubiera salido de él, y poner casi la misma cara de inocencia que tenia el Furia nocturna de su amigo. Brutilda en cambio, mientras acompasaba su respiración, se acercó mas a su hermano y lo abrazó.

— **: Creí... Creí que... Esta no la contábamos -.** Le dijo a su hermano mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

— **: Oh, pues vaya, estamos bien creo. No pareces mas idiota que de costumbre, eso significa que estás bien -.** Respondió Brutacio dándole unas palmaditas apaciguadoras pero cariñosas a su hermana, la cual, al oír el comentario sobre su aspecto, lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en la coronilla. Ambos se miraron confundidos, sin saber hacia donde seguir, hasta que Brutacio sacó los planos

— **: Si no me equivoco (y sabes que no me equivoco porque soy extremadamente sexy) debemos seguir...**

— **: ... Por aquí -.** Dijo una voz que no era de ninguno de los dos gemelos, que al voltear a buscar al propietario, descubrieron a una chica, casi una niña, vestida con un traje rosa y una sonrisa amable y el cabello marrón, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había llegado su voz, acompañada con mas ruidos de insectos corriendo, por un pasillo cercano a la sala donde estaban.

— **: No jodas, este castillo sí está medio raro -.** Comentó asustada Brutilda **—¿A donde hay que ir? -.** Preguntó, esperando que esta vez solo le contestara su hermano.

— **: Por ahí -.** Señaló con un dedo tembloroso el lugar donde había desaparecido la niña.

Ambos hermanos continuaron, cada vez mas conscientes de que esa había sido una mala idea, pero ¡si ya habían metido la pata, mejor meterla bien! Subieron por unas escaleras de concreto que estaban detrás del pasillo por el que debían ir, y llegaron a un cuarto amplio, pero que solo tenia dos puertas al final del él. Los gemelos continuaron cautelosos, mientras Brutacio aun sostenía en la mano izquierda la antorcha que habían conseguido en la habitación anterior, mientras Brutilda leía las notas:

— **: Tal parece que solo tiene tres pisos esta porquería -.** Explicó refiriendose al castillo. **—Y vamos por el segundo, así que ya no nos debe faltar tanto para salir de este infierno disfrazado de chiste -.** Agregó.

 _ **«NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES LA VIDA NOS QUITE NUESTRAS ALAS.**_

 _ **LO QUE IMPORTA SON LAS VECES QUE NUESTR FE EN NOSOTROS NOS PERMITA RECUPERARLAS»**_

— **: EH ¿Qué es eso? -.** Preguntó Brutacio al ver la placa de oro que había entre las dos puertas que terminaban la habitación.

 _ **«CIERTO» -::- «FALSO»**_

Eran las palabras que había en la parte de arriba de cada puerta. Una indicaba cierto, y la otra indicaba falso,como si te preguntaran acerca de la veracidad del pensamiento que había en medio de ellos.

— **: ¡Este castillo está lleno de mensajes! «** _ **recuerda cual es el mayor tesoro**_ **», «** _ **las alas de la vida»**_ **¿¡Qué sigue!? ¿«come tus verduras para estar sano y fuerte»? -.** Se quejó Brutacio golpeando con el puño la pared.

— **: Supongo que tenemos que entrar por una ¿no? -.** Comentó Brutilda para cambiar de tema y regresar su atención al dilema.

— **: Sí, eso parece. Supongo que queda claro cual es la correcta -.** Respondió Brutacio caminando hacia las puertas, mientras Brutilda asentía muy segura de si misma.

Brutacio se colocó en "falso" y Brutilda se colocó en "cierto".

— **: ¿¡Qué!? -.** Dijeron los dos a la vez.

— **: ¡ Pero vamos! Esa es incorrecta -.** Volvieron a decir.

— **: Piensalo, los humanos ni siquiera tenemos alas -.** Le dijo Brutacio a su hermana, como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

— **: Son imaginarias. Piensalo; se trata de cuanto confiamos en nosotros mismos, habla de la libertad -.** Le respondió Brutilda, recordando lo que alguna vez Hipo le había dicho.

— **: ¿Sabes qué? Tú siempre has sido una soñadora. Nunca has vivido con los pies en la tierra, debes aprender a ser realista ¡¿qué es eso de ya tener a medio Berk queriendo contigo y no saber diferenciar los sueños de la realidad!? -.** Le dijo con un tono de irritación en la voz su hermano, (aunque fuera por un minuto) mayor. Él nunca le hablaba así, solo cuando estaba muy molesto; ante los ojos de Berk era un joven bromista y casi atractivbi, pero en casa, muchas veces era frío, y amargado. Diferencia de Brutilda, que era aun mas dulce y cariñosa en casa.

— **: Y tú aprender a soñar. Nunca creímos posibles cosas como volar en dragones ¡y miramos ahora! Por una sola persona que siguió sus sueños y corazonadas, ¡ahora Berk es lo que tiene que ser! -.** Intentó razonar Brutilda con su hermano.

— **: ¿¡Sabes qué!? Haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a ir a por lo real, lo cierto y lo fiable. Si quieres soñar despierta, adelante, solo que ese sueño no ponga en peligro tu vida -.** Le dijo a su hermana, mientras atravesaba la puerta de "falso".

— **: ¡Pues bien! Pero que esa arrogancia y soberbia no te hundan con ellas -.** Le gritó la chica a su hermano, mientras ella se metía por la puerta de "cierto".

Brutacio atravesó un sendero como de bosque, con piedras y musgo en el piso, en cuyo extremo brillaba una gran pila de riquezas, como si estuviera subiendo unas escaleras dentro del mismo castillo.

Brutilda atravesó un camino que parecía hecho de nubes, con el sonido de un lago corriendo a la distancia, pero con una habitación sombría en la punta del camino, asemejando a unas escaleras de un castillo tenebroso...

Ambos entraron a un cuarto pequeño, pero con un gran montón de oro, de rubíes, de joyas preciosas, y de objetos de valor incalculable. El cuarto tenia dos puertas que se miraban entre si, asi que, en cuanto cada quien entró por su propia puerta, se miraron uno a otro, sorprendidos por la revelación de que ambos conducían a un mismo camino.

Pero en cuanto cada quien avanzó por su propio lado, una sombra cruzó el cuarto en donde se planeaban encontrar los hermanos. Justo en donde sus caminos coincidirían la sombra se trasformó en un hombre, un hombre que vestía como un rey, un rey que estaba justo frente a la horca y a su hermano colocado en ella. Brutacio veía a Brutilda llorando y chillando de dolor frente a aquel inexistente destino; Brutilda veía a su hermano sufriendo, mientras el rey afilaba un enorme hacha color negra, lista para dar ejecución a su la apariencia y ropa de un rey, un rey con un poblado bigote sobre sus labios, labios que entonces se movieron para hablar a los hermanos:

— **: Haz llegado hasta muy lejos, muy lejos en tu camino, ¿en tu camino de que? ¿Qué es lo que haz venido a buscar a mi castillo forastero? -.** El rey arrastraba las palabras, pero tenia el mismo tono blanquecino perlado que la persona que había a apagado su vela, y que la chica que les había indicado el camino. El castillo de Berk era un misterio que debió haber quedado sin resolver, un misterio cuyo precio eran vidas, vidas humanas: el par de hermanis había llegado a la misma conclusión que todos los vikingos que el. Castillo de aquella espectral familia. Los hermanos no sabían (no podían saber) que eso formaba parte del encanto de aquel castillo: aunque vieran a su hermano sufriendo, él o ella no estaban sufriendo mas daño que el psicológico al observar a la persona que mas querían en el mundo, al filo de la muerte.

— **: Haz llegado muy lejos forastero ¿Quieres mi tesoro? Te lo puedes llevar, mi familia y yo, no lo queremos. Pero a cambio, tu hermano se irá con nosotros, y no lo podrás ver,hasta que se reúnan donde todos nos reuniremos otra vez, cuando nos volvamos a ver. Así que ¿tu hermana, o lo que has venido a buscar, mi tesoro? -.** El rey había acabado de dar su propio discurso, solo estaba a la espera del súbdito que reina a sus pies: la doncella o el caballero que le devolvían la mirada, no le hicieron esperar, la respuesta era mas sencilla que 2+2=4. Porque 1 hermano + 1 hermana, siempre dan un resultado muy raro, pero la vida se compone de la pequeña rareza que todos llevamos dentro, y nuestros hermanos siempre serán parte de nosotros.

— **: ¡A mi hermano! ¡A mi hermana! -.** A ambos vikingos les fue totalmente sencillo decirlo, y en cuanto lo sacaron de la oscuridad de sus corazones, el sortilegio de una de las magias blancas y mas potentes que hay sobre la tierra, dejó de funcionar, y ambos hermanos quedaron cada a cara, y se fundieron rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo.

El rey sonreía con amabilidad, y con la misma sutileza que habían aparecido en su momento, la niña y la mujer volvieron a aparecer, esta vez cada una tomada de una mano del rey, que no tenía aspecto de tirano ni de asesino, sino de un bondadoso nombra, y no dejaba de sonreír cuando les dijo:

— **: Fue muy divertido haber pasado este 17 de noviembre con ustedes chicos. Me han demostrado que son realmente dignos de llevarse todo mi tesoro, pueden disponer de él como les plazca -.** Les dijo a Brutacio y Brutilda. El problema, era que estos dos últimos no estaban poniendo toda su atención en lo que les decía el rey, pues estaban enfrascados en un cálido abrazo de hermanos, de esos que solo suceden en las profundidades del hogar, de siempre poder contar con tener a tu hermano a tu lado. Pero de entre toda esa calidez, algunas palabras llegaron hasta los oídos curiosos de Brutacio.

— **: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quedarnos con su tesoro?-.** Preguntó extrañado el chico.

— **: Sí, si así lo desean. Pero ustedes han demostrado encontrar un tesoro mucho mas valioso que todo el oro que les pudiera regalar ¿no es cierto? -.** Preguntó al ver el abrazo que habían compartido. **—Toda aquella gente que murió buscando nuestro tesoro, era porque lo merecía, pero eran demasiado buenos para merecer un tesoro físico. Los demás de las tropas de búsqueda, eran tan ignorantes y avariciosos que nunca merecerían tenerlo. Fue un 17 de noviembre cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso nosotros mismos, y desde entonces cada vez que se repite esa fecha, queremos regalarlo a quien lo quiera y merezca, pero a menudo nos encontramos con gente como ustedes, que han encontrado algo mucho mas valioso en las profundidades del castillo -.** Terminó de explicar el rey, con una sonrisa.

— **: Tiene usted razón, tener al idiota de mi hermano es el mayor tesoro que quiero de aquí -.** Dijo Brutilda, mientras golpeaba cariñosamente a su hermano.

— **: Sí, esta estúpida es demasiado tesoro para mi solo -.** Respondió de la misma forma Brutacio.

— **: Pues bueno, nos veremos pronto -.** Les dijo sonriente y solemne la mujer que había apagado su vela, mientras les dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, y la niña les decía adiós con la mano.

Sucedió solo como un parpadeo: al abrir los ojos ya estaban Agüera del castillo que los había atrapado, y que ahora que lo podían observar ampliamente, se daban cuenta de que no era solo una torre de tres pisos, sino un castillo grande, con cinco torres y una en el centro, sin contar las largas paredes que las separaban

— **: ¿Qué crees que haya en las otras torres? -.** Preguntó con curiosidad Brutilda.

— **: No lo sé, pero supongo que ya otra pareja de hermanos traviesos lo descubrirán -.** Comentó riéndose el chico, y compartiéndole su risa a su hermana, mientras volvían a montar en su dragón.

Así pues, jinetes y dragones se alejaron del emblemático lugar que estaba a algunos kilómetros del pueblo de Berk, felices por el tesoro que llevaban. Cuando volvieran a ver a sus amigos, solo les dirían que encontraron el tesoro, pero no trajeron nada; si eran dignos, quizás podrían lograr a entender lo que ahora llevaban el par de hermanos como su mayor tesoro, que siempre tuvieron, pero que encontraron en _el castillo de Berk._

 _ **= :- Fin -: =**_

 **E** se ha sido el final de mi fanfic ¡juro que lo hice todo en un mismo día! Aplacé mucho la fecha de escribirlo, porque tenia una idea pero no la sabia desarrollar, pero ¡al final esto salio! Transformé un cuento que hice cuando era niña y estaba en sexto de primaria (era pequeña) y creo que quedó bien =)

 **Pss:** puse lo del 17 de noviembre, porque ese dia es mi cumpleaños, no sé si sea una fecha que les guste o no, pero por ser mu cumple la usé xd.

 **Espero que te haya gustado**. _Si así fue, sabes donde puedes dejar tu comentario :)_

 **¡** ¡ **H** A **S** T **A** P **R** O **N** T **O**! **!**


End file.
